


He Can't Stand The Heat

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hannibal is a rich boy, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mixing Drugs, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Will, Slavery, Will Smells Like Boats, buttplug, dubcon, first heat, hesitant will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an unmated, nineteen year old omega who has no desire to encounter his first heat, until he meets Hannibal Lecter, an attractive doctor with a difficult accent.</p><p>• Rape/Non-Con applies to Will's dubious consent in the third chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannigram fanfiction! I love the relationship that the A/B/O dynamics give to this ship. 
> 
> Edit: This will be updated whenever I can find the time. I am a very, very busy man and I do not have the time to update my fanfiction cosntantly. I will make them as frequent as possible but I can give no promises as to when exactly every upload will be.  
> In addition, I am shocked by how well this fanfiction is going. I didn't expect it to take off like it did, and this just makes me so happy. Thank you all for reading it and I hope you will continue to read it into the future. - Admin S

Will Graham sat in the cold sterility of the unfamiliar office, his green eyes flicking around. The nineteen year old was sitting next to his father, listening to the man talk at him about the various reasons that Will hadn't had a heat. None of them were correct, the omega noted to himself. He nudged his tousled hair from his face as he heard a nurse call his name.  
"Will Graham?" The woman looked kind, standing at the front of a hallway. "Doctor Lecter is ready for you."  
He rose to his feet and his father followed, trailing behind Will as he walked over to the nurse. She turned on her heel and took him to a room where they took his weight and height, then she led him to an exam room.  
"Doctor, he's here." Will felt apprehensive at the tone she had taken, slowly creeping into the room with his father still lurking behind.  
"Mr. Graham, please take a seat. Will, you can sit on the table." The doctor's tone was cool but not unfriendly, some accent that Will didn't recognise. It sounded faintly Russian, though.  
"I have to ask you a few questions. If your son doesn't answer them in a timely manner feel free to step in and answer for him." This sent a stab of uneasiness into the young adult's chest, but he dismissed it.  
"Are you sexually active, Will?" The question that everyone dreaded at the doctor's.  
"No." His answer was simple and to the point. "I'm a virgin."  
"I see." The doctor already knew, Will could sense it. With a wave of annoyance, he realised that the man had a powerful scent of alpha.  
"When was your last heat?" Doctor Lecter looked directly at Will, his reddish-brown eyes scorching the omega's soul. He let this question hang, not wanting to answer it.  
"He's not had one before, Doctor." His father finally answered for him.  
"Ah, so that's why you're here." He didn't bother with the other questions, obviously wanting to get straight to the point. Will didn't mind that at all. "I'll have to ask you to leave, Mr. Graham. This will get rather personal between your son and I."  
That left a sour taste in Will's mouth, watching as his father nodded, rose, and left the room. Now Will was alone with a random alpha who he knew could scent his virginity and his purity. He felt like a deer in the headlights as the doctor's gaze settled on him.  
"Please remove your clothing, Will. You can fold it and set it on one of the chairs, and once you've done that please put this on." He laid one of those flimsy paper gowns onto the end of the exam table, which made Will wrinkle his nose. "Please refrain from arguing with me. I will return in about five minutes to speak with you again." With that, Will was left alone.  
He was faced with two options. Number one: don't change at all. Sit there dressed and risk pissing the doctor off, which was probably not the brightest idea. Number two: strip to the skin and put on the stupid paper dress. That was much more favourable, he decided, getting over his annoyance and doing as he had been told.  
He sat back down in just enough time for the doctor to enter the room, looking Will over critically before he sat down. "I'm assuming I am the first doctor you have come to for this."  
"You are." His tone was dry, void of humour. He was not interested in getting 'help'.  
"Hm. If you would please lie back and put your feet in these." The man gestured to something, and the male obeyed hesitantly. He felt himself exposed to the cool air of the office, and he picked up the sound of the doctor putting on some gloves. Before too long he felt an odd intrusion into his... Rear. He stifled a noise as he felt the male probe his body, lying there rigidly.  
"Why haven't you told your father you're on blockers? You could have avoided all of this." Will sighed in relief as the doctor withdrew his finger, sitting up and covering himself.  
"They aren't supposed to sell blockers without parental permission. I've been forging his signature." He admitted.  
"I am aware of that." The doctor replied, looking at him. "However. You need to be careful. As you get older it will be harder to block your heats and keep them from occurring, and if one breaks the seal you could be in quite a lot of danger-"  
"I'm on seven different blockers. I'll be fine." Will interrupted, sliding off the table and starting to put his clothing back on. He faintly heard the doctor warn him that it was dangerous, it could kill him, blah. Will didn't care. It was better than a heat.  
Without another word or a glance he went to the waiting room, hearing the doctor following him. "Mr. Graham, I need to speak with you about your son's options."

In the exam room, the doctor looked at Will's father. "You can put him on hormone therapy, as one option. Your other would turn out less expensive and you would have Will off of your hands."  
"What is that option?" The man replied, crossing his arms and looking evenly back at him.  
Hannibal half smirked at the father. "I'll buy William from you. Whatever price you want, I will pay it as long as you will have him at my place of residence between eleven P.M. and two A.M. tonight."  
Mr. Graham seemed to mull the idea over in his head, it was almost like Hannibal could see his brain working. Selling off his stubborn, sexually dormant omega son would take a lot of stress away. He wouldn't have to protect the young man.  
"I'll ask you seven hundred dollars for Will. Take it or leave it." Mr. Graham said eventually.  
"I will take it." Hannibal Lecter replied smugly, watching the man closely. The doctor gazed at him as he pulled a wad of bills from his wallet and counted them out, seeming determined.  
"There's your cash." The money exchanged hands, making Hannibal let out a pleased hum.  
Will Graham was on his doorstep at exactly midnight that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal welcomes Will into his home.  
> Will dismisses him entirely.

_Will Graham was on his doorstep at exactly midnight that night._

The young adult was drenched by the downpour- had his father made him walk? No, Will had decided to stand in the pouring rain outside and let himself get soaked to the skin. His bag was dry, though, so he must have covered it with something.  
"Will, please come in before you become ill from standing in the wet." Hannibal said, continuing to stare at the boy. Will was glaring, half pouting. He didn't move to respond to Hannibal's request. So, Will was a stubborn omega. He could fix that.  
"William. Come indoors." He let his tone take some warning, pleased when Will did as he was told this time. He had anticipated the male showing up wet and had gotten a towel from one of the bathrooms, setting it by the door. So now he picked it up and towelled off Will's hair, reaching over him to shut the door.  
Will noticed that Hannibal smelled.. Dominant. Masculine would be a better way to put it. It was a good smell, in all honesty, but he wouldn't confess that. Especially as the older male was rubbing him as dry as he could and gently scolding him for allowing himself to get soaked.  
When Will was as dry as he was going to get at the moment, Hannibal folded the towel and set it to the side.  
"Now, Will. There are a few things I would like you to be aware of, since you will be living with me indefinitely," the alpha said smoothly. "Once your supply of blockers runs out, that is it. You will not be obtaining any new ones while you are under my care." This alone made Will's glare sharpen.  
"You need to listen to me when I tell you to do something. You will have your responsibilities, and shirking them can and likely will end with you getting punished." Hannibal observed the male now. Will was obviously too tired to bother arguing with him, though it was almost clear to see that he was biting back some sort of sharp and sarcastic comment.  
"Lastly, when you do have your heats you will not hide them from me. Even if you try, I have incredibly sharp senses and I can assure you that I will be able to scent you wherever you are in this house. You are also not to leave without me. Have I made myself clear?"  
Will didn't seem interested in replying to his alpha, but nodded and rolled his eyes. The eye roll got his nose flicked for some reason, and Will wrinkled it.  
"Let me show you your room." Hannibal cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "You will not be sleeping in the same room as me, of course, unless you are in heat. Then we will sleep together just for your convenience." He turned and beckoned Will, the smaller person following him close behind. The house was very nice, and had a lot of art. Hannibal clearly enjoyed decorating and making his home somewhere pleasant to be.  
They stopped in front of a door, Hannibal opening it and setting his free hand on the small of Will's back. "This is where you'll be sleeping. I'll be at the end of the hallway if you need me for anything." He gave Will a little push towards the doorway and watched as he slowly went in.  
"Thanks." Will spoke for the first time since he'd arrived, very quick to the point. "I'm... Gonna unpack." With that he went to the room's dresser and started doing so.  
Hannibal watched him for a little while longer, admiring him. Will was boyish, with his stubbly jawline and his glasses. His hair was starting to get fully dry, now, in little curls that stuck out every which way. He was well built, but also had a delicious figure.  
"I know you're staring at me." Will said from across the room.  
"I wasn't trying to hide it, Will." He seemed amused by the boy's snapping. "Is it bothering you? After all, you do belong to me now."  
"Doesn't mean you can stare at me." The omega muttered. He got to his feet, casting a glance at Hannibal. "Can you go? I want to go to sleep."  
"Certainly. Sleep well, Will." With that, the doctor left him alone for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his first heat. Hannibal helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I'm doing well with this fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who is giving me kudos or bookmarks and subscriptions. Thank you so much.

That same day at about three thirty AM, Hannibal went into Will's bedroom. The young adult's sweet smell was filling the room, staining it and making it purely Will's. It was an arousing scent, just the way Hannibal liked it. Scared, nervous, excited. And, of course, the aroma of Omega.  
He smoothly opened one of Will's drawers, taking out the seven pill bottles and replacing every single pill with a placebo that looked exactly the same. If everything went to plan, Will would wake up, take his 'blockers', and then be fully in heat when Hannibal got home. How exciting.  
The cannibal took a minute or so to walk over and pull down the quilt covering the young omega, leaning down and taking in his scent. He smelled so warm, very fresh, so pure. The soft scent of an unclaimed, virgin omega. Soon, that would change. Very soon.  
With a faint chuckle and a brush of Hannibal's lips against the sleeping brunette's ear, he exited the room and shut the door quietly behind himself. He went to bed as well, knowing the sooner he slept, the sooner he would wake and be able to go to work. The sooner he could come home to Will's heat scent, whatever that would smell like. He could assume it would smell lovely, if how the younger smelled already was any indication. 

The next morning went smoothly. Will came down and had breakfast with no objection, allowing Hannibal to make polite talk with him.  
"Will, do you intend to go to college? If so, what do you desire to be when you get older?"  
Will mulled over the answer for a moment before he spoke. "I do intend to, I want to work for the FBI when I graduate." His green eyes locked on Hannibal's maroon ones.  
"The FBI, hm? That is a good job. I believe you'll enjoy it." The doctor took a sip of his coffee. "Specifically....?"  
"A field agent." Will didn't seem too keen on spilling his life story yet, sighing faintly.  
Hannibal gave a final nod and checked the clock, rising to his feet. "I have to go to work, Will. Be good while I am gone." He gave the smaller man a twitchy smile before he headed out.

Will watched him go, both dread and interest sitting in his stomach. He felt off, almost buzzy. Like something was different with his body. Maybe such a strong alpha presence was throwing his carefully maintained hormonal balance off. That would be an inconvenience, wouldn't it?  
Will sighed and decided to explore the home, wandering in and out of rooms. Some he didn't enter, as they smelled too heavily of Dr. Lecter for him to bear interest in doing so. It was a beautiful place, old-fashioned paintings and art strewn around here and there. It all looked intentional -- if he knew anything about Hannibal Lecter, it was.  
At about two forty-five, Will had started feeling hot and achey. It was an unfamiliar feeling, his curly brown hair starting to stick to his forehead with sweat. "I should go... lie down..." He murmured to himself.  
Within fifteen minutes of doing exactly that, Will's thoughts were flooded with Hannibal. He could smell the man on the slightest things. The worst part was that he couldn't help it, and the sweating was getting worse. He sat up and peeled off his shirt, pushing down the damp sheet that lay under his body. His head was starting to hurt.  
Will's senses were going crazy, trying to pull the alpha he belonged to from everything. The slightest whiff of Hannibal's scent was driving him insane.

When Hannibal got home, he could easily smell that what he planned had gone perfectly. Will's strong scent trail led from the dining room to the living area, went over most places in the home, and then went up the staircase and directly into the bedroom that the omega had been assigned.  
"Will?" Hannibal lightly rapped his knuckles on the door, listening for a response. When he didn't get one, he opened the door, the purely sexual scent of omega heat flooded out.  
"I didn't... Say you could come in." A faint voice whimpered from the bed, Will was staring at the alpha with wide, scared eyes. Oh, he could smell him. Both could tell that the other was interested, but Will would never admit it.  
"Will, I need you to listen." Hannibal came in and shut the bedroom door, sliding off his jacket and loosening his tie. "You are in heat, and this is completely natural." He stepped closer to the bed, to the shivering omega.  
"No! You did something..." The young man was trying as hard as he could to resist the pull of his physical need. He didn't want this. Did he? No, he needed it. "Don't come closer."  
Hannibal held back a tremendous eye roll at that, continuing to advance until he was sitting on the edge of Will's bed. "Will, come here. You are only going to make things worse for your body if you resist this."  
Will stared at him, not moving or speaking. Eventually the omega reached out towards the dominant male, and Hannibal took his hand and pulled him closer. Will fell forward into the cannibal's arms, landing half-splayed across the bed.  
"What are you.. Going to do to me?" Will whimpered, staring at the other.  
"I am not going to do anything that isn't in your best interest, Will." Oh, God, help Hannibal. The way Will was laying had his legs open, the yeasty-sweet scent of the younger's slick was setting off an alarm in the older's mind. Will smelled absolutely delicious to the alpha.  
"Please remove your underwear, Will." Hannibal requested, running his hand through Will's sweat-dampened hair. "I am going to take this as slowly as I can for you. Just breathe." He murmured, watching closely as the submissive responded.  
When the soaked boxer-briefs were gone, Hannibal tugged Will closer. "Fall into whatever position feels natural, omega." Hannibal kept an eye on him, keeping his hunger from seeping into his gaze as the omega fell into a position of complete submission. His thighs were spread but relaxed, his hips in the air. Will's chest was pressed into the soft bed, forearms bracing most of his weight.  
"Good, Will." Hannibal spoke gently, encouragingly. "If anything feels bad to you, tell me."  
Will glanced behind him, seeing Hannibal rolling up his sleeves. Oh shit, Hannibal looked sexy like that.  
He seemed intent on exposing enough of his forearms to be able to do whatever he was.  
"William, please relax. I promise you that it will feel better in a bit." Hannibal slowly pushed a finger into Will's drenched hole, humming in a pleased manner when he heard the desperate whine from the brunette. "That's it, Will. Good." He slowly flexed and crooked his finger, trying to find that one particular spot that would drive the already starving omega wild.  
"O-oh!" Will shuddered and made a surprised noise, hearing a soft chuckle from Hannibal.  
"Oh, so I found it? Good." Another finger slid into Will, the opening tight around the intrusions. The two digits rubbed against the omega's prostate, hearing Will sob out in pleasure as he eased the third and final into the weeping hole.  
"Dr. Lecter..!" Will cried out. A fresh, hot flood of wetness sept out between Hannibal's fingers.  
"Call me Hannibal, Will. I am not your doctor outside of an office. Here, I am your alpha." He purred.  
Will nodded. "Okay.. Hannibal..." He whimpered, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach. "I..."  
"What are you feeling, Will? Tell me." He was quickly slamming the fingers into Will's prostate.  
"It's... All hot. In my hips... It's so..." Will shuddered and let out a wail, coming.  
"That's it. Good boy." Hannibal cooed. "I will show you more as it happens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gives into his heat fully and lets Hannibal take him.  
> Really, he begs for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally. You waited long enough for the hannigram sex. - S

Will lay splayed out on the soft sheets, panting, his member still twitching from the intense orgasm that the doctor had given him. His green eyes slowly, lazily traveled to the Alpha who still lurked behind him. Hannibal seemed to be admiring his slick-soaked hole and thighs.  
"I am assuming that is your first orgasm, Will. I only say that after seeing how violently your body reacted to it." The older's tone was faintly amused, but also thick. Will realised two things: One, his own cock was starting to grow hard once more at the scent of alpha. Two, Hannibal still reeked of arousal, and the man's erection was visible in his slacks.  
Will flushed even deeper upon seeing it, if that was possible. Forget about the fact that Hannibal was an Alpha, he was huge. The brunette slowly sat back on his heels, turning and looking at the older male.  
"You're hard." He said softly, tilting his head. He was very aware that Hannibal's arousal was reflected by his own green gaze.  
"I am." Hannibal said, faintly smiling at the omega. "If you do not feel up to it, I can--"  
"Don't say it, Hannibal. You don't have to." Will cut off the doctor, knowing he was going to say 'masturbate'. Or maybe 'jerk off'. Will slowly inched closer to the taller man, eventually close enough to nudge his nose against Hannibal's scent glands. "You smell good." He murmured.  
"You smell amazing as well, Will. Self control is difficult to come to with you around like this." Like this, meaning when Will reeked of his heat and his omega.  
A few moments of their nuzzling and scenting passed, the younger eventually looking up at Hannibal with innocent, yet lust-clouded eyes.  
"Take me, Alpha... I need it." He whined softly. Oh, how he was showing Hannibal his belly. Will knew he smelled of slick, sweat, cum, heat, and just omega. Him. 

Hannibal was hit in the face by the sweet neediness in Will's tone. "Are you certain, William? If I do, you will never be able to get your purity back." He said slowly, carefully choosing his words. Oh, he definitely wanted to take the omega. The sandy haired male just didn't want Will to regret it after his heat was over, to shun him for doing it.  
Will kept his green gaze locked on Hannibal's reddish one, slowly nodding. "Yes. I want you, and I need you, Hannibal."  
The soft murmur of his name was all it took for the alpha to give in, all but tackling Will into the sheets. "Open your legs, Wiliam." He grunted, removing his trousers and his tight boxers.  
Will did as he was told, taking in the heavy scent of Hannibal, and the thick arousal that permeated him. The scent that Will had brought on with his heat.  
"This is your last chance, Will. If you don't truly want this, stop me here." Hannibal paused in his trance.  
Will said nothing, knowing that right now that was as good as 'go ahead'. "....go on." He voiced it anyway.  
The alpha took the clearance and nudged Will's legs to where he wanted them. He carefully lined himself up with Will's virginal entrance, waiting until the younger was in the middle of a breath to thrust in.  
There was no slow inching along, just a quick taking. It would hurt less that way. That didn't mean it wouldn't hurt at all, but it definitely would hurt less in the long run.  
Will let out a soft wail, scrabbling and gripping the alpha's shoulders. 

"Hannibal, it hurts..." It definitely did hurt, but in all honesty, the pleasure outweighed his pain. He felt a fresh wave of slick ooze from his body, around Hannibal's cock.  
"I know. Just breathe, William." He murmured, sucking on the sweat-salty skin of the brunette's neck. It took all of his resolve not to bite into the Omega's soft skin, to taste him further. Will tasted both sweet and salty, faintly bitter. That was just his skin, his surface. Not the warm red flesh beneath.  
"Hannibal, please... Move. I need you... To move." Will groaned out, his body tense and muscles fluttering around Hannibal. "Now.."  
The cannibal gladly followed the order, beginning to move his hips. It was with great satisfaction when he looked at where he connected to the omega and saw nothing but Will's stretched hole and his own cock, soaked with slick.  
"N-nn..ah.. Hannibal..." Will's soft whimpers and whines broke into Hannibal's thoughts, and he looked at the omega.  
Will's brilliant green eyes were shut, his kitten-pink tongue visible from his opened mouth. Little moans, whines, and whimpers fell from his soft lips.  
Hannibal wanted to shove his fingers between those lips, to stroke that tongue. To kiss it and nip it and taste Will's crimson blood, but he held back. He would keep his blood play for later.  
The elder male kept up his smooth thrusts, listening to the sweet keens and cries coming from the submissive. The other looked so pretty, all spread open for his dominant male. For his alpha.  
"Hannibal... I'm... 'M gonna cum." Will managed to force out the words between his soft cries, his body and muscles twitching and fluttering under his pale skin.  
"Then do, Will. Stain yourself." Hannibal purred, only speeding up his movements. He didn't want to be working the male's body too much after his orgasm, knowing that the brunette would be highly sensitive.  
It was almost slow motion; the stab of pure pleasure, the soft wail that fell from Will's lips. The white flash behind his eyelids. It all felt so good, and so sudden.  
As soon as he came down from his high he tightened up, and felt Hannibal's hips still with a soft grunt from the alpha. And then Will was being filled, his body stained and marked with Hannibal's essence.  
Almost as soon as the male had finished he pulled out and rolled out next to Will, pulling the blanket up over the two of them.  
The last thing Will felt before he fell into the warm hold of sleep was the even warmer embrace of his mate, and he heard a soft whisper.  
"Sleep well, mano vilkas*."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'my wolf' in Lithuanian, apparently. I don't know if it's accurate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets eaten and gives some some head.

Will woke up the next morning with a warm body pressed against his back. The omega let out a soft yawn, and a little shift informed him that both he and his bedmate were clothed.  
The scent of Hannibal wreathed around Will, which led the young adult to just snuggle into the man behind him. A flood of embarrassment washed over him when Hannibal chuckled, showing that he was awake.  
"You are awake, Will." The older male spoke first, nosing at Will's curls. "Your scent woke me."  
"Oh." Will bit his lower lip, not minding when Hannibal's arm wrapped around his waist. "Sorry."  
"Do not apologise, I don't mind." Hannibal said it quickly, as if he was trying to keep Will from being at all guilty. "You will have another heat spike soon. They are not as frequent as I expected them to be."  
"Yeah, don't we usually have them every four or six hours..?"  
"Indeed. It may be that you have had such a long time on blockers that your spikes are less frequent."  
Will fell silent, and Hannibal did as well. He wasn't going to force the omega to speak.  
At the moment, Will wanted biology to leave him alone. He was warm and content, dry and not looking forward to being wet and needy again.  
It came to him that Lecter was humming and softly nosing through Will's hair.  
"Are you hungry?" The doctor inquired, his voice a low rumble in Will's ear. The omega shivered.  
"I could eat." He didn't feel full, but he also didn't feel particularly hungry.  
"Then we will tend to that shortly. It won't be long before a spike hits you." Hannibal informed him, tracing little circles on Will's stomach. "I would hate for you to be eating when one does."  
Will could feel it, a bit of heat nibbling at him. He knew well enough from the day prior that that little nagging heat would soon blossom into intense arousal. It wouldn't help that he was exposed to such a strong alpha presence; if anything it would unnerve him more and throw him even further off.  
Hannibal continued his little circles on Will's belly, softly stroking the skin with his fingertips. He could feel the muscles gently contracting under his touch. It was quite satisfying.  
As usual, the doctor was right. Within the next half hour, Will was starting to nudge and nuzzle at him, making needy sounds.  
"Will, we are going to try something different this morning." The alpha softly nipped Will's ear. "I need you to strip and present yourself to me."  
Obviously, Will complied, stripping off the clothing Hannibal had put him in and getting on his hands and knees, spreading himself open for the other.  
"Good." The praise sent a shiver down Will's spine, he felt a finger drag over his slicked hole.  
That finger was followed by a wet warmth.  
"N-ah.. Hannibal..?" Will's soft moan was half questioning. He didn't understand what the other was doing.  
All he knew was that it felt amazing.  
Hannibal slowly dragged his tongue over Will's most sensitive places, returning to the hole the brunette was offering him quite often. He licked at it and rimmed the other until Will could do nothing but writhe and moan.  
"It--ah-- feels good, Hannibal..." Will whimpered, rocking his hips back. He could feel the firm grip that Hannibal had on his hips, an it was honestly just turning him on more.  
The doctor was enjoying the display in front of him, the younger male flushed to his shoulders and absolutely begging for a release.  
"Sweet omega." He cooed, returning to Will's dripping entrance. The omega tasted sweet, obviously, and slightly like some sort of ocean creature. His scent was warm and human, but underneath was a musk of sea air and... boats. It wasn't unpleasant, however.  
"Alpha, I'm gonna come." Will's soft whimper reached him, it was almost inaudible under the brunette's constant moans and squeaks.  
"Go ahead, Will." It was more of a command than a grant, the alpha's voice was a deep, accented rumble once more.  
"A-h, fuck..." he whimpered, Will did come. He came hard, knowing the only thing keeping himself from sinking into Hannibal's sheets was the man's grip on his hips.  
"Will, I'd like to ask you a favour," the older said, softly easing the brunette down. "I would like you to suck me."  
Will felt his face flush even more at that point, it was so inherently dirty. It was also incredibly hot.  
"Okay." He said softly, shifting his body so he was facing Hannibal rather than laying face down with his ass towards him.  
Hannibal was leaning back a bit, sitting with his knees partially open. He used a hand to beckon Will, the younger moving a bit closer to him.  
"This may or may not be instinctual for you, Will. If you don't know what to do, you may ask."  
Will nodded, blinking at him and sitting up slightly. He shifted down the waistband of the pyjama pants Hannibal wore, and the waistband of the older's boxers.  
He brought out the male's cock, flushing and biting his lip as he slowly stroked it. "It's.. massive." He murmured. 'That was inside of me last night.' The thought broke into his need.  
"I am glad that you think so, Will. Go on." Will looked up at him, his green gaze soft as he shifted forward again to tentatively lick at the head.  
Slowly, he licked up the shaft and nibbled on the tip, taking it into his mouth for a moment. He felt fingers lacing into his curls, and shivered with satisfaction. Will slowly took more of the alpha's cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and earning a soft groan.  
"You can bite a little, Will." Hannibal purred, tugging on the younger's hair a bit. "In fact, I would enjoy it."  
He nodded and let go of what was in his mouth, stroking over Hannibal's cock once or twice before he mouthed up the shaft. He punctuated each little suck with a lick or a hard nip, noticing that every little bite won him a groan.  
After a moment Will took a chance and took as much of Hannibal's manhood in as he could, contentment rushing through him as he heard the alpha hiss.  
"Will, can I knot you here?" One of the other's hands stroked over Will's cheek, getting a small nod in answer. He kept up his sucking, only giving Hannibal a loud squeak when the older held him down as he came.  
The soft pants from the cannibal reached his ears, Will looking up through his eyelashes and making fleeting eye contact with the doctor.  
"Keep me in your mouth until my knot goes down, Will.  
Good boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds out that he has a bit of a problem, and Hannibal is delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry that this chapter is awful. I just needed to update this fan fiction. It probably won't have many more chapters. - S

Three months after his first heat, Will was noticing that he felt off.  
When Hannibal asked him about it, he couldn't quite place _what_ he felt like, but he knew it wasn't himself.  
He was currently in Hannibal's large bed, curled against the alpha's broad chest. It was warm under the covers, the pair enjoying the mixed scents.  
"Hey, Hannibal?" Will's voice was a murmur, quiet in the dark of early morning.  
"Yes, mylimasis?" Hannibal's own sleepy voice met Will's ears. He shifted a little against his smaller mate's body, nosing and nuzzling curls away from the nape of Will's neck.  
"I forgot to tell you. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."  
"Are you still feeling unwell?" Hannibal's tone was more attentive now, concern evident in it.  
"Yeah, I might as well go get checked out." Will said quietly, pushing back into the male. Hannibal was good at spooning, the omega had discovered.  
"I have work to do, so I cannot come with you. Tell me your results as soon as you get home." Hannibal spoke gently, but firmly. 

Will left the house at about 1:45 that afternoon, giving Hannibal some time to himself. That time would be used to go hunting for the Lithuanian man's mate.  
Hannibal slipped out of the house and to a man's house, someone he had been tracking. He had made the discovery that this man had attempted to assault his omega once, when the young adult was only sixteen. That could not be tolerated.  
Just as the doctor knew he would be, the man was home, dozing in a chair.  
It took one scent to identify the man as a weak alpha, someone who didn't have much power. A beta woman lived with him, but wasn't present and had not been home for at least three days.  
"Who're you..? Why're ya in my house?" His voice was slurred. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at this.  
"I am not important." Hannibal didn't want to waste his time here. This man was likely not even worth his mate's palate, and ought to just be disposed of. However, he had to take his _trophy_.  
Lecter killed him quickly and unartistically, a very quick stab to the chest. He didn't need him in perfect condition, but he did want him bloody. He let him die slowly, pulling the knife from the man's chest as soon as the fatal wound was left. The display was simple, he removed the alpha's genitalia and his tongue, as that was the only suitable organ. The only one that wouldn't be tainted by chronic alcoholism.  
He stuffed the man's penis down his throat, leaving his testicles where they belonged. He wasn't feeling particularly creative about this kill.  
He made his way back to the house, putting away the tongue. He felt a tad bored with the kill he had made, but it had been a necessary one.  
Soon enough, he would play.

While Hannibal was out murdering, Will was being checked out by his doctor. She was a young alpha woman, married to a sweet omega. Her wife was actually the receptionist at the clinic.  
"We'll have to run some tests, but all the signs are pointing to being pregnant, Will." She peeled off her gloves, tossing them in a wastebasket. "When was your heat, again?"  
"Three months ago.. could I really get pregnant during my first one?" He was a little panicky, not quite knowing what to do. He wasn't ready for parenthood.  
"We'll do the tests that need to be run, and I'll get your results back as soon as I can." She assured him.  
Will nodded, standing and tugging on his jacket. "Okay. Thanks."  
He decided to head home, trudging and dragging his feet. How would he tell Hannibal? _What_ would he tell Hannibal? That he got knocked up because he was stupid enough not to make the alpha wear a condom? That he was forcing a baby on him? Three months was too far into a term for abortion, even if Will would have been considering it.  
Hannibal was waiting on the doorstep when the distressed omega got home, his arms crossed.  
"It's about time you got back, Will. What is bothering you?" He immediately approached his lover and wrapped his arm gently around his shoulders.  
"Hannibal, I'm... I'm probably pregnant. And it's too far to get rid of it. I know you probably don't want it, and that I should have gone to see sooner–"  
Hannibal cut Will off with a soft kiss, his hands falling protectively to the younger male's hips. He pulled him close, keeping the contact as clean as he could.  
Lecter rested his forehead on Will's, his reddish eyes locking with his lover's distressed green ones.  
"Will, if you want it, I want it. Even if you do not feel ready, I will keep you safe, and I will help you be the best parent you can. Do you understand me?"  
Will blinked, confused. "Wait, so... you do want it?"  
"Of course I want it, Will. It is us in one entity, truly our combination. You are mine, and this will only seal our bond. I will not ask again, do you understand me?" Hannibal's tone was firm.  
"Yeah... yeah, I understand you. Okay. If you're sure." His eyes locked with the cannibal's, Will was scared.  
"You do not need to fear the future, Will. I will protect you."


End file.
